1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for producing waterfalls in pools, spas, tubs, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reservoirs of water such as pools, spas, and tubs can be constructed with one or more waterfalls running from the reservoir""s edge to the surface of the water below. The waterfall is visually appealing and provides a soothing sound. Conventional waterfall apparatus are connected to the water supply from the reservoir""s plumbing and have internal structures that convert the relatively turbulent water from the plumbing into a smooth laminar flow appropriate for a waterfall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,280 to Lesikar discloses a pool waterfall unit that is mounted on the pool""s edge and produces a smooth sheet of water which is directed away from the side of the pool to the water below. The unit has an interior baffle for directing the turbulent plumbing water evenly out of the unit. When installed, most of the unit is hidden behind the edge of the pool where it is connected to the pool plumbing and the only visible portion is the unit""s horizontal spillway.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,744 to Ruthenberg also discloses a waterfall apparatus for swimming pools. A natural waterfall is simulated by introducing water into an inlet box that includes a spreader for dividing the incoming stream into two laterally flowing streams. They are reflected off the side walls of the inlet box and collide against each other to suppress the turbulence of the incoming stream. The inlet box has an outlet to create the waterfall, with most of the unit hidden behind the pool""s edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,696 to Chartier, discloses a self contained waterfall module installed in the sidewalls or decks of a pool. It is connected to the pool""s plumbing system and has an apertured conduit for introducing water from the plumbing system into the unit. The conduit also converts the turbulent water supply to water appropriate for a laminar sheet waterfall. The unit has a short compact emitter with the conduit transversing the relatively large manifold chamber.
Jandy(copyright) Industries also produces a series of pool and spa waterfall apparatus called Sheer Descent(copyright) Falls. The waterfalls can take the form of rain, curtain, or arc, depending on the chosen model. The waterfalls have a horizontal opening that ranges from eight inches to eight feet in width and the water can fall up to three feet with a minimal disruption of the waterfall. The apparatus have a water inlet for attaching to a pool/spa""s plumbing system and have internal baffles to remove most of the incoming water""s turbulence.
One disadvantage of conventional waterfall apparatus is that they are provided as a complete, sealed unit. Each apparatus can only produce one type of waterfall, such as rain, curtain, arc, etc. Once installed, the type of waterfall can only be changed by removing and replacing the entire apparatus. In most instances, the same waterfall will be provided through the life of the unit (or the pool), providing the same visual and auditory impact. This can become monotonous and result in boredom for the pool owner/occupants.
Another disadvantage is that debris can be introduced into the apparatus during use, permanently disrupting the waterfall flow. During installation of the pool""s plumbing system and waterfall apparatus, care must be taken to prevent rocks and other debris from entering the system. Debris that does enter the system can be fed into the apparatus, disrupting the uniform flow of the waterfall. Sheer Descent(copyright) Falls provides the additional precaution of a rock trap that can be installed in the pool""s plumbing to trap rocks and other debris before it enters the apparatus.
Despite these precautions, debris often enters the apparatus and, once inside, it is very difficult to remove. One method recommended by Sheer Descent(copyright) Falls is to use a credit card or similar object and generally position it inside the outlet opening while the waterfall is on. The device is then slid along the opening to the point where the debris is located. The debris is then pulled through the opening. However, if the debris is too large to exit the outlet opening, it will be stuck within the unit and permanently disrupt the waterfall.
Conventional waterfall apparatus can also suffer damage to their outlet during or after installation, which can also disrupt the uniform or laminar look of the waterfall. Sheer Descent(copyright) Falls provides a protective tongue for the outlet to protect it during installation, but this measure does not protect it during use. If the outlet opening is damaged, the apparatus must be repaired at its installed location, or the entire apparatus must be removed from the pool and plumbing system. Both of these procedures are difficult, costly and time consuming, and it is unlikely that they could be completed by the average pool owner.
The present invention provides an improved pool/spa waterfall apparatus having a cap on its outlet that can be removed and replaced. The type of cap determines the type of waterfall emitted by the apparatus. This allows the new waterfall unit to produce different types of waterfalls by using different types of outlet caps. In the event that debris is caught in the apparatus or its outlet, it is easily cleaned by simply removing the outlet cap, removing the debris, and replacing the cap. If the outlet cap is damaged during or after installation, it can be quickly and easily replaced by the pool owner.
In one embodiment, the new waterfall apparatus consists primarily of a rectangular shaped and elongated manifold body having a water inlet for connection to the pool/spa""s plumbing system. When the system water enters the unit it is relatively turbulent. To remove most of this turbulence, the apparatus has two internal baffles that the water passes as it fills the manifold body. The apparatus also has an outlet that provides a path for water out of the manifold. In one embodiment, the outlet comprises a slender horizontal spillway extending from and running along the top edge of the apparatus, opposite the inlet. The spillway has a through slot running down it""s longitudinal centerline providing a passageway for the water to flow from the manifold. An outlet cap is mounted on the end of the spillway to form the water into a waterfall. Depending on the spillway cap used, different types of waterfalls can be formed, including a clear laminar sheet, rain drops, arc, fountain, double arc, pulsating, or any combination thereof. The waterfall apparatus can also include lighting to illuminate the waterfall. The outlet cap can be removed and pulled out of the spillway, and later replaced.
Another embodiment of the invention is particularly applicable to producing waterfalls in spas. It comprises a tubular shaped manifold body with a water inlet directed down to receive water from the spa""s plumbing system. The water turbulence is removed by two internal baffles that the water passes as it enters the body. The body""s outlet is in the form of a longitudinal slot. An outlet cap is mounted within the slot, such as by screws. As the body fills, water spills from the body through the outlet cap in the form a waterfall. The type of waterfall is dependent upon the type of outlet cap which can be easily removed and replaced.
These and other further features and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, taken together with the accompanying drawings, in which: